Baby, it's Cold Outside
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Just a songfic that i fixed up only slightly late for V-Day. Shaggelma of course


AN: Like I said in my chapter of Abandoned, I'm sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy it!  
Athena: As you all know, the rights to our beloved characters belong to Warner Brothers/Hanna-Barbara.  
Arya: Odds are she will never own the rights, so there's no need to yell at her or throw things because currently, that's my job.  
Annabeth: Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave us a review for Colby's sake!  
Ajihad: And a very happy late Valentine's Day to you ^^

**Baby, it's Cold Outside:**

She was getting ready to leave for the night to go home. Outside it was blistering and snow was everywhere up to her shins. No doubt the icy winter's breath would be enough to keep anyone inside, but that wasn't going to be what stopped her from going out that night. From beside the fireplace, he watched her intently as she pulled her orange over-coat on and zipped it up tight. She reached for her boots and after she pulled them on he walked over and kneeled down. Softly brushing her fingers away from the laces he grabbed them himself and tied them up for her. When he finished he stood and put his hands in his pockets, giving her the puppy-dog stare of a life-time. She smiled and took his hands.

_I really can't stay-  
Baby, it's cold outside,  
I've got to go away-  
Baby, it's cold outside,_

The words passed in their gaze and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, holding back the giggle that always arose when his whiskers touched her lips. He took her hands once more and smiled, pleading with her to stay for just a moment longer. She tilted her head and smiled, her eyes glowing from the reflecting waves of fire behind them.

_This evening has been-  
I'd been hoping you'd drop in.  
So very nice-  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.  
My mother will start to worry-  
Beautiful what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor-  
Listen to that fireplace roar,  
So, really I'd better scurry-  
Beautiful, please don't hurry,_

He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly, stealing the cold from beneath her skin. She sighed and looked at the door, giving him a look that told him she wanted to stay but had no other choice but to go out into the storm. He held up a finger and went to the kitchen, grabbing two ceramic mugs and a pitcher of hot chocolate on a tray. He returned to the hallway and set it down on the end table, motioning for her to take a seat in one of the chairs beside it.

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more-  
Put some music on while I pour,_

The music from the record player churned the air around them as the hot chocolate warmed her from the inside. She really ought to go for more reasons than an angry mother and a worried father, but he seemed so happy and she was so comfortable. But still...

_The neighbors might think-  
Baby, it's bad out there,  
Say, what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there,  
I wish I knew how-  
You're eyes are like starlight now,  
To break this spell-  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,  
I ought to say no no no, sir-  
Mind if I move a little closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried-  
What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?  
I really can't stay...  
Oh, baby don't hold out,_

Looking out into the storm of the night, maybe he was right... but she didn't want to know if he was wrong at the same time that she wanted to. The look in his eyes when she made a move for the door, cut at her and she couldn't help but think that one night couldn't hurt. But still one night very well could hurt on her parent's behalf. A deep sigh escaped her when he followed her to the door.

_I simply must go-  
But baby, it's so cold outside,  
The answer has to be no-  
But baby, it's so cold outside,  
Your welcome has been-  
I'm so lucky that you dropped in,  
So nice and warm-  
Just look out the window and into that storm,  
You know my sister will be suspicious-  
My your lips look so delicious,  
My brother will be there at the door-  
Just like waves upon the tropical shore,  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious-  
Gosh your lips are delicious..._

She pulled back from the embrace and looked worriedly out into the storm before looking back at him with apologetic eyes. She looked down slightly, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose to keep them from falling to the floor. He tilted her chin up, but she stepped back, the apology still in her gaze.

_I've gotta get home-  
But baby, you'd freeze out there,  
Say, lend me another coat?_

He opened the door and immediately closed it, causing her to give him a curious look. He sighed and took her hands, pleading with all of his might for her not to go. She sighed and shook her head but he held her there.

_It's up to your knees out there!  
You've been really grand-  
I'm thrilled when you touch my hand,  
But can't you just see?  
How can you do this to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow...  
Think of my lifelong sorrow..._

She sighed and looked at the door before returning his ever-lasting gaze. His pleading eyes sent shivers down her spine that she didn't want to ignore. Smiling, she took a step back and removed her jacket and his borrowed coat from her shoulders.

_There's sure to be talk tomorrow...  
Baby, it's cold outside...  
Baby, it's cold outside..._


End file.
